1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data compression, specifically to the compression and decompression of video images that contain portions that can be separated from other portions to optimize compression, storage, or transmission.
2. Description of Prior Art
Moving Pictures
A video or movie is comprised of a series of still images that, when displayed in sequence, appear to the human eye as a live motion image. Each still image is called a frame. Television in the USA displays frames at the rate of 30 frames per second. Theater motion pictures are displayed at 24 frames per second. Cartoon animation is typically displayed at 8-12 frames per second.
Compression Methods
The ZLN and ZLD methods are effective ways to compress video images. Other compression algorithms are known in the prior art, including RLE, GIF (LZW), MPEG, Cinepak, Motion-JPEG, Sorensen, Fractal, and many others.
Each of these methods treats a frame of video as a basic unit of compression applying the compression method uniformly to the entire image.
Color Plane Separation
It is well known in the art that an image can be uniformly separated into color planes based on the red, green, and blue components values for each pixel, based on hue, saturation, and brightness component values for each pixel, or based on ink colors, such as cyan, yellow, magenta, and black. However these color plane separations are not done to reduce data size or to aid compression. They are used to facilitate the display (such as on a RGB or YUV computer monitor) or the printing of the image (for example, four-color printing).
Frame Differencing
MPEG and some other compression methods compare adjacent frames in a stream of frames. Under certain circumstances these methods send only a subset of a frame (namely a rectangular portion that contains a change when compared to the adjacent frame) which is then overlaid on the unchanged data for the adjacent frame.
Doppler Enhancement
Doppler techniques are used to determine the velocities of one or more small objects. Some common uses of Doppler techniques include without limitation:
1. Radar used to detect rain
2. Radar used to determine speed of vehicles or aircraft
3. Ultrasound blood flow analysis
Doppler velocity scales are often incorporated with grayscale images.
In the case of ultrasound blood flow analysis, average velocities toward the sensing probe are encoded as a shade of red and velocities away from the sensing probe are encoded as a shade of blue. Although the image appears to be in color, there are really three monochromic values: a grayscale, a red scale, and a blue scale. The base image plane (grayscale ultrasound) is generated more often (typically 15-30 frames per second) than the overlay plane showing the Doppler red and blue scales (typically 3-10 frames per second).
In the case of rain, the base map of the earth is generated only once and the Doppler colors that indicate the intensity of the precipitation are laid over the base map.